A Place Called Home Tradução
by Crica
Summary: TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA DO TEXTO DE LAMIAJADE - Momento Wee


A Place Called Home por LamiaJade

TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA

**N/T**: Eu tenho um e-mail para provar a autorização, ok? Gosto muito da dramaticidade do trabalho dessa menina e acho que nos identificamos porque o inglês não é o idioma natal de nenhuma de nós duas. Ela é alemã e escrever em inglês é um desafio, assim como para mim, fazer a leitura também o é. Beijos no coração, minha querida e obrigada pela confiança! Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, agradecimentos mega ao meu querido assessor para assuntos aleatórios que me socorreu nos momentos de dúvida durante a adaptação para o português. Te amo, lindão!

0o0o0o0o0o

** N/A::** Esta é uma pequena one-shot que escrevi há algum tempo atrás, durante uma aula chata de Medicina.

Disclaimer: Nada aqui é meu.. Tudo pertence a Eric Kripke e CW. Se fosse o contrário, não haveria maneira mais H/C no show. * Sorry* A Irmandade e seus personagens pertencem a James C. Ridley. Se você ainda não leu suas histórias, eu realmente sugiro que experimente. ;) Ok, chega de divagações minhas. Boa leitura e divirta-se! ;)

**A Place Called Home **

_Desejo que eu poderia chorar __  
__Cair de joelhos __  
__Encontre uma maneira de mentir __  
__Sobre um lar que nunca verei __  
__Pode parecer absurdo ... mas não seja ingênuo __  
__Até mesmo heróis têm o direito de sangrar __  
__Eu posso ser perturbado ... mas você não vai admitir __  
__Até mesmo heróis têm o direito de sonhar __  
__Não é fácil ser eu _

(Superman - Five For Fighting)

A pequena mão puxou a manga da camisa.

Gemendo, Caleb enterrou o rosto mais profundo em seu travesseiro.

Apenas cinco minutos mais ...  
"Caleb, acorde!"

Foi o medo na voz de Sammy, apesar do movimento sonolento, que o trouxe à realidade. "Sammy?" Caleb piscou lentamente.

O quarto estava encharcado em luar prateado que atravessou a janela. Os números vermelhos do relógio no criado-mudo mostraram duas horas da madrugada. Caleb se atrapalhou para encontrar o interruptor de luz e segundos depois, a sala estava iluminada pela luz quente.

Os olhos de Sammy estavam enormes e cheios de lágrimas. Ele segurava o Woobee urso entre suas mãoszinhas.

"Ei, campeão, o que há? Sonho ruim?" Caleb bocejava, esfregando uma mão sobre o rosto, na esperança de apagar as teias do sono.

O garotinho de cinco anos de idade abanou a cabeça. "Não. Alguma coisa há de errado com Dean." Novas lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

As palavras do menino pararam no meio do caminho e as lágrimas desembarcaram dos olhos de Sam novamente.

"O que você quer dizer? O que há de errado com Dean? Um sentimento ruim cresceu lentamente dentro dele.

"Eu acho que ele está tendo um sonho ruim. Tentei acordá-lo, mas ele não acorda. E ele está todo quente e suado e ele está fazendo estes barulhos engraçados e ..." O menino perambulava sem fôlego, uma grossa lágrima escorrendo seu rosto.

A preocupação floresceu na parte inferior do estômago de Caleb. Ele podia sentir angústia de Dean no outro quarto. Algo definitivamente estava errado. Por um momento, ele foi tentado a apenas chegar e ver o rapaz, mas decidiu o contrário porque havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

"Bem, então temos que acordar Dean de seu sono de beleza, você não acha?" Ele brincou levemente, na esperança de acalmar a caçula Winchester. Ele ergueu Sammy em seus braços e entrou no quarto do menino, próximo ao seu.

No momento em que ele entrou no quarto, pode ouvir as lamúrias pequenas provenientes da pilha de cobertores na cama. Colocou Sammy para baixo,ao lado do colchão, antes de se sentar ao lado de Dean à beira da cama.

O menino estava enrolado em uma bola, apertado, com as pontas grossas dos cobertores levantadas até suas orelhas.

À luz do abajur, o mais velhos caçador podia ver a rápida respiração superficial e os movimentos agitados. O rosto de Dean estava pálido, seu sardas e as duas manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas altas de pé em um contraste com sua pele branca quase fantasmagórica. Os fios molhados do cabelo curto, colados à testa.

Caleb colocou uma mão no ombro do rapaz e apertou-lhe ligeiramente, chocado com o calor que sentia verter fora dele. "Ei, dorminhoco, acorda."

Dean gemia baixinho e tentou enterrar-se mais profundamente na cama. Minuto arrepios passavam por ele.

Caleb sacudiu-o novamente. "Amigo"

"Dean, acorda. Você está me assustando," Sammy apertou o braço de seu irmão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Dean gemeu novamente, piscando os olhos lentamente abertos, olhando contra a luz forte da lâmpada de cabeceira. "Pai?" Dean apertou seu olhar confuso e vítreo.

"Da última vez que verifiquei ainda estava comigo", Caleb sorriu levemente, ignorando o nó crescendo lentamente de preocupação dentro do seu estômago. Ele precisava manter a calma. "Você está comigo agora?" Ele escovou fios de suor longe da testa do menino. O garoto estava pegando fogo.

"Onde está o papai?" Dean ainda parecia confuso e ainda não totalmente desperto. Os olhos vagando pelo quarto sem ver nada. A tosse úmida escapou do fundo de seus pulmões.

Caleb não gostava do som chiado que acompanha cada respiração. Na verdade, ele não gostou de nada desta situação. Dean estava bem poucas horas atrás. Talvez um pouco mais quieto que o habitual, mas ele culpou a contrariedade de Dean, ainda de beicinho, por não ser autorizado a ir à caça com os outros.

Caleb deu uma rápida olhada para Sammy que ele próprio tinha praticamente colado ao lado de seu irmão, antes de se concentrar de volta no seu pequeno amigo. A febre estava claramente a jogar com a mente do rapaz, caso contrário, ele iria se lembrar que John e Bobby tinham saído para caçar um Rugaru há três dias. "Ele e Bobby estão em uma caçada, lembra? Eles estarão de volta em um par de dias." Ele manteve sua voz tranquila, colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça de Dean para acalmá-lo.

"Oh ... 'kay ...". Dean está respirando escorregado e aos ouvidos de Calebe soou suspeito perto de um soluço. Viu o menino se enroscar mais em si mesmo, enterrando seu rosto na cama. Os soluços eram quase silenciosos, sacudindo os ombros e os goles ocasionais irregulares do ar a única indicação de que o menino estava chorando. O garoto estava praticamente irradiando confusão e desconforto.

Campainhas de alarme gritaram dentro de sua cabeça. O comportamento atípico do mais velho dos meninos, preocupava Caleb. Mesmo com nove anos, Dean não era normalmente o tipo de garoto que chora por dor ou doença. Especialmente com Sammy volta.

"Ei, amigo, está tudo bem", ele acalmou, engolindo o nó na garganta.

"Caleb? A vozinha de Sam tremeu.

O olhar de Calleb vagou de Dean para Sam. Ele estremeceu ao olhar suplicante nos olhos do menino. Foi a confiança incondicional que ele podia ver lá, que ele, Caleb, poderia resolver tudo: Brinquedos quebrados, joelhos raspados e aparentemente, a doença do irmão mais velhos também. Às vezes a confiança que o garotinho dos cinco anos de idade, tinha em si o surpreendia.

Sammy avançou ainda mais perto de Dean, os olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente.  
Oh, por favor, não! Ele mal conseguia lidar com um choro Winchester, mas dois ao mesmo tempo era definitivamente demais.

"Está tudo bem, Sammy. Den vai ficar bem," O amigo garantiu, confiante. "Você consegue achar o Pastor Jim para mim?"

Sammy assentiu. Lançando um último olhar para Dean, ele se arrastou da cama, levando seu urso encardido ainda no reboque.

Calleb esperou até Sammy houvesse deixado o quarto, antes de voltar sua atenção a Dean. "Campeão, ei, fale comigo", Reaves descansou a mão na cabeça do menino. "Você sabe, você está me assustando um pouco aqui e ao Sammy também," Ele se mexeu, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Finalmente encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama, um pé ainda no chão. Dean era um pequeno forno de tremores ao lado dele. Sentiu Dean se aproximando, seu rosto pressionado à sua lateral e segurando firmemente ao tecido de sua camisa.

"Calma, está tudo bem". Caleb envolveu um braço em torno de Dean, esfregando pequenos círculos nas costas. O comportamento atípico preocupado com ele. Dean não era do tipo normalmente pegajoso, não como Sammy. Embora agora sua mente podia imaginar facilmente o menino mudo de cinco anos de idade que ele conheceu há quase cinco anos.

Dean fungava miseravelmente. "Não... n...m' sinto se bem. "

Caleb riu sem graça. "Sim, eu aposto, garoto". Ele olhou para Dean brevemente antes de voltar para o rastreamento de padrões no teto. "Você sabe, se eu pegar essa porcaria de você, estará fazendo minhas tarefas para as próximas três semanas."

Ele esperou por uma observação inteligente, urro ou um bufo, mas nenhum deles veio.  
Reaves suspirou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Ele não estava preparado para a súbita onda de pânico que assaltou sua mente. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que este sentimento estava vindo de Dean. O menino lutou para levantar-se, os olhos desfocados e pânico.

"Dean, ei!" Caleb usou a mão nas costas do garoto e empurrou-o para baixo outra vez, não gostando do calor que sentia radiante fora dele.

"Onde está o Sammy? Perdemos ele." voz rouca Dean quebrou na última palavra.

"Calma, Dean. Ele está ligando para Jim para mim." Como se para dar mais força as suas palavras, ouviram uma batida na porta, então Pastor Jim entrou, seguido por Sammy e seu caolho de pelúcia.

"Caleb? Dean? O que está errado?" Jim perguntou preocupado, com os olhos azuis a passar de um menino para o outro.

Sammy subiu de volta para a cama, de alguma forma, sabendo que seu irmão precisava dele. Passou a mão pelo cabelo Dean, de uma forma reconfortante. "Está tudo bem, Dean. Pastor Jim e Calleb vão fazê-lo melhorar", disse com naturalidade e sem sombra de dúvida em sua voz. "E o remédio não é tão ruim. Tem gosto de cereja".

Apesar do nó na barriga dele, Caleb lutou arduamente para morder um sorriso. Olhando para o Pastor Jim, viu que o homem mais velho também estava tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Ele está doente. A gripe provavelmente. Ele está com febre." O caçador explicou, observando o Pastor agachado ao lado da cama, colocando a mão na bochecha vermelha Dean.

O olhar preocupado se aprofundou no rosto de Jim. "Dean, meu rapaz, você sentiu-se mal durante todo o dia?"

O mais velho dos Winchester apenas encolheu os ombros, a mão ainda grudada na camisa do Reaves. A respiração de Dean acalmou lentamente, agora que Sammy estava com ele.

"Dean estava tossindo o dia inteiro. E ele não queria jogar comigo lá fora. Ele disse que feria os olhos", Sammy contou.

"Sam", resmungou Dean, atirando um olhar fraco por cima do ombro.

Calleb sorriu levemente, aliviado ao ver o menino atuando um pouco mais como ele novamente.

"Por que você não disse alguma coisa?" Jim ajeitou uma mecha solta de distância da testa úmida Dean.

O garoto de nove anos de idade, deu de ombros novamente, limpando o nariz escorrendo em sua camisa de manga comprida.

"Isso é grave, Dean." Caleb gemia, os olhos procurando o espaço para algum tipo de tecido para ajudar o garoto.

"Não queria você se preocupando comigo." Dean murmurou baixinho, não enganando os olhos de ninguém.

Jim suspirou e se levantou. "Dean, meu menino, não há nada de ruim sobre as pessoas se preocuparem com você. Isso é o que fazem as pessoas que amam você.Especialmente quando não estiver se sentindo bem", disse ele suavemente, os olhos a passagem de Dean para Caleb. "Eu vou pegar algumas coisas no banheiro."

Não demorou muito para que o pastor pegar todas as coisas que precisava. Com as crianças Tylenol, um termômetro, um copo de água e uma toalha fria, ele fez o seu caminho de volta para o quarto.

Enquanto isso, Sammy se aconchegou mais perto de Dean, já meio dormindo debaixo das cobertas. Seus dedos lentamente brincavam com um fio solto na camisa de Dean.

oooooooo

O aperto de morte de Dean na camisa Calleb foi diminuído até que desapareceu completamente, quando o menino relaxou lentamente no sono, sob o efeito do Tylenol.

"Estou um pouco preocupado com a febre", disse Jim, com os joelhos estalando quando ele se levantou. "Se não estiver melhor de manhã, devemos ver um médico. Mas agora o sono é o melhor remédio."

Calleb concordou com a cabeça, seu olhar a passando de Dean ao seu Pequeno Guardião. Ele não tinha que ser um vidente para saber que Jim estava pensando."Vamos deixá-los juntos", disse calmamente. "Isso vai poupar a todos nós uma dor de cabeça. Você sabe Sammy", acrescentou.

Seria o mais sensato mudar para separar os meninos até que Dean estava se sentindo melhor, mas depois, Sammy esteve com ele até agora, então não havia uma boa chance de que ele iria pegar esse vírus mesmo. Não é necessário presenciar em um acesso de raiva do menino mais novo.

Jim esfregou a mão sobre a testa. "Talvez você esteja certo. Eu me lembro da última vez em quando Mackland tentou separá-los." Um sorriso tocou os lábios em torno do pastor.

"Isso é o que eu quero dizer." Calleb deslocou-se e cuidadosamente, abriu caminho para uma posição mais ereta, tentando ficar de pé. Ele foi dividido entre ficar aqui com os meninos, ou ceder à atração do sono e da sua própria cama.

"Você pode ficar, por favor?" A voz é suave e levemente arrastada de Dean pedia para que Calleb. Demasiado brilhantes olhos verdes piscaram até ele.

Caleb e suspirou levemente, franzido o cabelo do garoto. "Claro, garoto". Ele recostou-se contra a cabeceira da cama, mudando até encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Ele não perdeu o sorriso no rosto Pastor Jim, quando o pregador saiu calmamente da sala.

Pelo lado positivo, Ele poderia usar todas as carícias e carência como munição contra Dean quando este estivesse melhor.

oooooooo

Os olhos de Calebe viajaram de volta para a janela. O luar prateado agora era a única luz que ilumina o quarto. O céu escuro da noite tinha atenuado um pouco, embora ainda levaria algumas horas até que um revestimento de prata aparecesse no horizonte.

Seu olhar voltou a ficar imóvel em Dean. Ele poderia dizer que o menino não estava dormindo ainda, teimosamente lutando contra o forte impulso de sono. Era duro para proteger-se contra todas as emoções fortes que ele sentiu em Dean.  
Esperando um pouco mais, Caleb decidiu que o silêncio foi o suficiente.

"Eu sei que você não está dormindo. Dean, o que está errado?" Ele disse baixinho, não querendo acordar Sammy. Por um segundo ele estava tentado a ler o seu melhor amigo, mas ele rejeitou a idéia de um momento posterior.

Dean ficou quieto por um momento. Quando falou sua voz foi abafada e arranhado. "Eu sonhei com a mamãe. A noite em que morreu."O menino tossiu com força. Em seguida, mais calma, "Foi tão real. Parecia que aconteceu tudo de novo. T-fogo e do calor e Sammy em meus braços."

Caleb engoliu em seco após a súbita presença em sua garganta. Ele desejava que pudesse dizer que Dean ficaria bem, que tudo ficaria bem e que o tempo cura todas as feridas, mas isso era uma porcaria. Ele não estava bem. Ele sabia que o sentimento, a dor,mesmo depois de tantos anos ,o feria ao pensar sobre seus pais.

"Foi apenas um sonho, moleque. Durma. Vou levar este relógio. Não vai ter mais nenhum sonho ruim, eu prometo", assegurou Calleb, brevemente ao escovar os dedos sobre a testa de Dean.

"Você não vai sair." A pergunta persistente por trás da declaração do menino era óbvia.

Caleb sorriu. "Desculpe decepcioná-lo, garoto, mas você está preso a mim. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Era verdade. Ele não iria deixar que nada acontecesse aos meninos de John. "E agora, durma. Enfermeira Sammy acordará em breve e então eu não tenho certeza de quanto sono nenhum de nós vai conseguir." Ele reorganizou as cobertas, sentindo calafrios Dean ao lado dele.

Dean inspirou suavemente, deslizando ainda mais sob os cobertores. "Obrigado." Ele estava com sono e abafado, mas, apesar disso, Calleb o ouviu.

ooooooo

N/A:Final  
Muito obrigado pela leitura! E comentários sempre alimentam a minha criatividade! ;)

N/T: Bem, pessoal, espero que tenham curtido esse momento Wee e, como eu, conechido um pouquinho de Calleb, esse amigo dos Winchester que passou voando pelo seriado, mas que deve ter tido importância na vida dos meninos.

Todos os comentários serão devidamente encaminhados à Mary (LamiaJade). Assim, quem sabe, ela se anima a terminar 'Swallow The Knife' pra gente poder ler em português.

Grande beijo no coração de todo mundo e obrigada pela paciência, pela audiência e pelos comentários!


End file.
